Henry Mitchell Jr.
Henry Mitchell Jr. is the adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. He is the youngest of the Mitchell children. He was born to a mortal teenager who was killed by the Darklighter Rennek and Paige saved his life by orbing him out of her womb. His father was later revealed to be Christopher Mercer, the son of a powerful crimin History 'Pre-Birth' Henry's biological mother was in a relationship with Christopher Mercer, the son of a power criminal lord. At some point she ended the relationship, which Christopher believed was because of his criminal life style. She never actually told him she was pregnant. Which is probably why she ended the relationship with him. 'Birth' In 2008, the Charmed Ones faced the darklighter Rennek and a Horned Demon in an alley in San Francisco. While Piper and Phoebe fought the evil beings, while Paige tended to a pregnant teenager that had been shot by a stray darklighter arrow. However, Paige quickly realized it was too late for the girl and saved the child by orbing it from her womb. She didn't know if it would work and save the unborn baby, but she was glad that it did. The sisters did not think the teenager was a target and assumed that she was just in wrong place at the wrong time. They also believed she was homeless since she didn't have any ID. From the moment she layed eyes on him Paige fell in love with little Henry. Even if biologically he wasn't hers she loved him like he was. So Paige took the baby home to her husband and one year old identical twin daughters. 'Charmed Forever' Henry Mitchell Jr./Early Life| Early Life Personality Henry Jr. is a very warm and trusting person. He is kind and caring, especially to his friends and family. Henry Jr. often covers up for his family twhenit comes to the law, helping them fighting demons and other evils. Henry Jr is a kind man, completely devoted to his family. However, he is not afraid to fight someone he deems as a threat to his family. Whenb he was younger he would go to magic School and read about diffrent things so he could understand it. Since he is a witch like the rest of his family or part whitelighter or part cupid. Henry Jr is protective and brave and doesn't like to runa way or hide. He knows he doesn't stand a chance if he was attacked by a demon but he would run away either. Its not who he is and isn't what he believes in. Health and Vitals *His mother was stabbed by a darklighter arrow and killed. So Paige orbed him out of her stomach hoping to save him. August-28-2008 *Was in his house when Tamora set it on fire after she came into her powers 2008 Family Tree Etymology *'Henry': The ruler of the home or estate. *'Mitchell': Form of Michael and also "big" Notes *Of the nine cousins, he is the seventh oldest. *He is the only adopted child of a Charmed One and the only known child to have been adopted into the Warren family. *Like Melinda and P Henry Jr is often the peace maker between his older siblings Gallery The Comics~ Little Henry jr.~ Babelogan.jpg|Baby Henry Jr Prue-HenryJr.jpg|Little Henry cries and Prue doesn't know what to do Prue-Calms-Little-Henry.jpg|Prue calms little Henry down Henry Jr.jpg|Little Henry 8x22-PaigeChildren.jpg|Henry Jr with his mother and sisters visiting their father at work MitchellKidsVisitHenry.jpg|Henry and his sisters hugging there dad 566.jpg|Henry jr in High School HJ-Bio-Mom-1.jpg|Paige declares Henry's mother dead (Oh, Henry) Paige-Tries-To-Heal-HJ-Bio-Mom.jpg|Paige tries to heal Henry's biological mother (Oh, Henry) 312px-416px-Issue_8_preview_3.jpg|Paige saving baby Henry Jr by orbing him out of his mothers womb (Oh Henry) 480px-Henry_Jr.png|baby Henry Jr being orbed to Paige (Oh Henry) Piper-Meets-HJ.jpg|Piper meets little Henry (Oh, Henry) Phoebe-Meets-HJ.jpg|Phoebe meets little Henry (Oh, Henry) Baby-HJ-With-Paige.jpg|Newborn Henry Jr. with his adoptive mother (Oh, Henry) Issue_8_preview_7.jpg|Baby Henry jr with Baby Tamora and Kat (Oh Henry) HMJ01.png|Baby Henry jr in his stroller (Three Little Wiccans) 640px-HMJ02.png|Henry accepted Henry jr as his son (Last Witch Effort) HenryLittleHenry-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Little Henry with his father (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) HenryandHenryJr-Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter.jpg|Henry with his father after the fire (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) Henry_Jr_-_WTSTaF.jpg|Baby Henry jr after Tamora set there house on fire (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) 245px-HMJ03.png|Bailey holding baby Henry jr (Family Shatters) 274px-Bailey01.png|Bailey running while holding baby Henry jr. (Family Shatters) 594px-HMJ04.png|His eyes turn blue when he uses Cryokinesis (Crossed, Triple-Crossed) 313px-Cryokinesis_Henry_Jr.png|Baby Henry Jr uses Cryokinesis to turn his crib into ice (Crossed, Triple-Crossed) HenryJrHenry-NCFTOO.jpg|Henry with his father (No Country for Old Ones) PHHMitchell-NCFTOO.jpg|Henry with his parents (No Country for Old Ones) AidelWithHenryJrAndChris-hasteMakesWasteland.jpg|Henry Jr. with Chris and Aidel (Haste Makes Wasteland) HenryJr.-Haste Makes Wasteland.jpg|Henry Jr while Aidel babysits (Haste Makes Wasteland) See Also Other Pages of~ Henry Mitchell Jr. Category:Halliwell Family Category:Matthews-Mitchell Category:Mortal Category:Adopted Category:Innocents Category:Characters Category:Henry Mitchell Jr.